Between the raindrops
by hopeisabitch
Summary: what if on the day of damon and elena wedding damon dies? or is he really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Au – What if Damon died just before the wedding to the girl of his dreams? Or did he die?

**Elena's eyes fluttered open**** she layed there staring at the ceiling. Everything she felt was gone. Everything she had loved was gone. It had been a year since she cradled his body, A year had gone by and her heart was still aching as if he only died yesterday. Elena looked down on her finger was still the ring he gave her, the ring represented a promise**** a promise he broke and she wasn't about to give up the ring so easily**.

_Elena was standing by the mirror flicking her hair behind her ear when she felt warm hands wrap around her waist. His entire body fitted her perfectly she knew who it was just by the way her body tingled with just one touch. She spun around and he smirked without saying anything she crashed her lips down on his. _

"_Missed me" he chuckled. Not letting go of her._

"_More than you would think" she gasped she didn't want t stop kissing him but she herd his footsteps. Stefan Salvatore was with him. She let out a grunt and layed her head in his chest, he smelt like bourbon. Damon and Stefan had disappeared for a week leaving nothing but a note and now he was back she wanted nothing more than to let him throw her on her bed and have a way with her but that wasn't happening not now. _

_Stefan was still pissed at Elena for picking Damon. Stefan would of beena good choice he was responsible and safe but Damon made her skin crawl just by a touch he knew how to touch her to make her scream. Damon was dangerous but he would never let anyone hurt his girl not in this life time or the next there love was pure and everyone could see that. _

_Stefan barged in the room. "Elena we need to talk" Damon threw his finger up to his brother _

"_Not now brother me and Elena have something important to do" he snapped his head at Stefan taken hold of Elena's hand _

"_We do" she tilted her head raising her eye brows._

_Damon took her hand and vamp sped out of the house so quick that Stefan didn't have any time to speak. Elena put her head in his chest she hated when they vamp sped to places it would always give her a blurry vision. Her head was spinning so fast it was still trying to catch up with her, Damon finally slowed down he held her for a few minutes staring at her. Before placing her on the ground. Elena looked around they weren't in mystic falls no more, the scenery was much prettier the petals were falling from the ground. The trees were covered in pink flowers Elena turned her head to focus it back on Damon who was now kneeling in front of her with a diamond ring. _

"_Elena gilbert will you do me the honour of marrying me and I promise to love you and hold you till the end of time" Elena threw her hands to her mouth. She was completely gobsmacked she froze for a minute and stared at him and back at the ring._

"_I will" she leaped from the ground kissing him. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist spinning her around._

_On the day of her wedding, they had planned a small wedding just them and a few friends when Katherine and a bunch of vampires attacked. Elena was knocked out but when she came to her wedding dress was covered in blood. She prayed that day it was his but it was she saw his corpse laying in the middle of the floor cold and out of it. Elena refused to leave his body she forced Stefan to bring him up to his room and she layed there with him but she knew he wasn't waking up 2 weeks had passed and he wasn't coming back to her. Elena asked Stefan to deal with the body, she didn't want a funeral she wasn't ready to say goodbye to the love of her life._

**A year later and Elena wasn't over it. She had this feeling in her gut that he was still out there but no one would believe her. She remembered the nightmares she had they would always be the same Damon was locked up in a cellar and Stefan was torturing him, but no matter how much pain Stefan ****put him through he would always call out her name. Elena had to find the cellar from her dream she had to move on somehow and if she continued having her dreams there was no way she was going to have a semi normal life. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy review positive/negative is good for me.

Debbie1689: Elena is 22 due to it being 4 years from when she asked Klaus to compel them. You will find out why she needs saving in the next couple chapters.

Chapter 2

**"Hi I'm Ellie and I'll be your waitress this morning" she smiled looking at the guy her heart begun to flutter a little.**

**She placed a menu on the table and her heart stopped when he looked up. It was Nathan Scott back from college, she had met him just before he went to college, Nathan Scott had tried to get into Elena but Elena heart belonged to a blue eyed vampire back in mystic falls.**

_Elena stepped off the bus. Months before she had decided to leave mystic falls she had looked into her family history. Her real mother Isabelle had one living family member left her name was Karen Monroe she was a cousin. Elena stood at the door clutching her bag just staring at the door when a young brunette appeared next to her "so which one are you?" she asked grinning._

_Elena tilted her head "which one what?" she questioned_

"_Which one of Lucas's girlfriends are you?" she frowned._

"_Whose Lucas" she looked confused._

"_Lucas Scott, Karen Monroe's son who are you" she tilted her head_

_Elena stuck out her hand "Elena gilbert daughter of Karen's cousin" she smiled._

_Brooke let out a sigh of relief "I'm Brooke Davis beneficial friend of Lucas" she laughed. _

"_okay I need to scrub my memory" she smirked_

"_I think we're going to make good friends you and I" she smiled_

"_now what's your story Ellie" she questioned_

**"Nathan Scott not someone I was expecting to see" she smiled softly placing her hand on his shoulder. Nathan placed his own hand on her hand "When will you agree to date me Elli" he smirked. Elena pulled back her hand quickly when she herd Brooke shouting her name. "Look Nathan I have to go I don't have time for this again" she replied turning on her feet heading towards the café.**

**Elena was doodling in her notepad the same name over and over Damon Salvatore. "ELLIE I NEED YOU" Brooke is in the kitchen shouting at the top of her lungs which doesn't pull Elena out of her day dream but she slowly walks back to the counter till she hits someone hard in the chest dropping her notebook to the floor "Sorry" she didn't bother to look reaching for the notebook till she saw another hand reach for it at the same time. Elena grabbed the book just in time and shoved it inside her apron she looked up and that was when her heart stopped. Her Damon Salvatore was standing right in front of her with his lush blue eyes.**

**"it's no bother love" he smirked his Damon smirked before heading to the empty table. Elena spun on her heel and watched him, she had always imagined the day he would come back to her but it always would end in him remembering but he couldn't remember he wasn't allowed that was part of the deal. He had to remember himself.**

**Elena felt tears building up in her eyes she ran past the customers and straight into the kitchen where she slid down the fridge door "He's here Brooke" she sighed.**

**"whose here" she looked at her struggling to carry the plates**.

**"Damon Salvatore" Brooke dropped everything she was holding and all that was herd from the kitchen was a crash and smashing of some plates.**

**"the one and only" she questioned. Elena didn't say anything but nodded. Brooke slid down the fridge door and sat next to her taken hold of her hand.**

_Flashback _

_A few months had passed. Elena couldn't go to school due to hiding her identity so she had to work at the café with Karen. Brooke would drop by every day to see Elena, Brooke and Haley was her best friend. When Haley was killed in a car accident they had to depend on one another no one could ever understand how they felt Haley, Brooke and Elena were the terrible threesome and now Haley was gone it felt like her parents death all over again. _

_4 Months after the accident Elena was just laying on her bed, she had the day off work, when her door barged right open. "Oh my Elena I met this really cute guy today" she smiled jumping on her bed lying next to her_

"_college guy?" Elena questioned_

"_well he says he is but you know I'm not quite sure he looks too old to be a college student he has really nice thick black hair and this ocean blue eyes" she smiled nudging her. _

_Elena heart stopped at the mention of the eyes "what did he tell you his name was" Elena sat up. Could Damon really be in tree hill. _

"_Damon. Damon Salvatore he's moved here from mystic falls.." Brooke paused for a second "wait a second wouldn't you of known who he was your from mystic falls" Elena dangled off the bed sticking her arm under her bed revealing a little black box. She pulled out a little photo "tell me Brooke did he look like this" On the picture was Elena and Damon laughing and kissing and looking very coupled. _

_Brooke didn't say anything but she nodded. Elena sunk her head onto the bed_

"_off bounds then" Brooke replied _

"_please just this one" she smiled wide at Brooke taking the photo back looking at it._

"_so are you going to tell me your story it's been a year and I still don't know who you I mean you're just Elli and a boyfriend whose hitting on me" Elena sat up on the bed crossing her legs over _

"_You want the whole story?" she questioned Brooke leaned on her arm looking at her nodding her head._

"_Okay here goes, 8 years ago I met this guy named Stefan Salvatore we dated for 2 and half years in that 2 half years I found out vampires were real I was a doppelganger that was needed to be used for a ritual to help an original vampire become a hybrid which is a werewolf and a vampire. But after the ritual Stefan ran off with Klaus promising to save Damon and since that ritual I started to fall for Damon but I lied to myself about my feelings we shared a few passionate kisses but nothing more. Then Rebekah another original vampire well she ran my truck off the bridge I died with vampire blood in my system I became a vampire I dated Damon for a year knowing that was all I really wanted. I lost my little brother and became a heartless monster killing people then I got the cure shoved down my throat and I had to make a deal with the devil and had to ask Klaus to compel everyone to forget me in order to save them now I have to wait around for Damon to remember before it's too late since I'm in danger right now" she let out a deep breath staring at Brooke looking at her to see if she believed her or not._

_Brooke stared at her for a second then burst out laughing "fine don't tell me your story but one question if you're in danger what exactly are you in danger from" she looked. _

_Elena got off the bed and went over to her jewellery box pulling out a stud earring before she sat back on the bed handing it to Brooke "stab me in the hand" she looked at Brooke and Brooke did as she was told she stabbed Elena in the hand Elena didn't flinch. When she pulled it out Brooke watched the cut as it shut. _

"_it's a virus I can hurt myself but my body heals like a vampire, I have the strength of a vampire but the reflexes of a human and I have a few other vampires trying to figure out what is wrong with me and if they don't figure out soon it may kill me as its much like a virus taking over my body making my human side die." She gasped._

**Present day**

**Brooke turned her head "are you going to at least talk to him" she looked at Elena. **

**"and say what hey you remember me if not its cool i'm only gonna die by the end of this year" she looked at Brooke. With that mark it made Brooke facial expression change Brooke still dindt believe her about vampires but she did believe her about the virus she had seen Elena change some days she would be as strong as a fiddle then moments later she would be on the floor unable to lift her own body**

**"No but you could go take his order and take it from there" she laughed. **

**Elena nodded standing up "oh and Nathan is here again" she shook her head picking up her notepad.**

**"when will that guy leave you alone it was bad enough he stalked you throughout mine and his senior year" she laughed hard.**

**Elena picked herself up and walked to the door "you can do this Elena" she whispered to herself as a little prep talk. Elena looked around the cafe and there he was just sitting there talking to a blonde girl he was nuzzled into her neck and she was laughing. Elena stomach was turning she wasnt shocked that Damon had other girls but it still made her feel sick she wanted him to herself but she couldn't let that happen.**

**Elena approached the table and coughed really loudly to get there attention, Damon turned on his seat using his usual Damon smirk.**

**"I'm Elena... shit i mean Ellie" she shook her head.**

**Damon chuckled "Forgetting your name love its why they invented name tags" **

**"Well the dam things don't stick to me and well its complicated i have like 4 names" she shook her head avoiding eye contact. When Elena finally looked up she caught his bright blue eyes staring at her, her knees went weak her palms were all sweaty. "Fuck this" She threw her notepad and apron on the table and ran out as fast as she could.**

**Elena ran as fast as she could running to the docs. Why did he have to come back? why couldn't he find her sooner? But no she couldn't even handle seeing him attached to another girl. Elena took a seat on the bench her and Broke and Haley use to always come here it was there spot when Elena first moved to town. **

**"you saw him didn't you" Haley whispered in her ear. Haley was a ghost that only Elena could see. Elena tried to ignore it but at times it felt so good to see her best friend.**

**"Yes" she cried. Haley sat next to her on the bench and they both stared over at the ocean**

_SORRY GUYS I DID WRITE THIS AT 4AM SO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT ;)_

_NEXT CHAPTER: I will explain more about the virus. Expect it mostly to be from damons point of view. More about Haley's character. _

_PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME XD_


End file.
